1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motor operated spring closing circuit breaker and, more particularly, it pertains to an improved circuit breaker having a low torque charging motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain types of circuit breakers are provided with spring means for closing the circuit breaker contacts in which the spring means have been charged by a ratchet wheel fixedly mounted on a charging shaft. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,186, a ratchet wheel is mounted on a crankshaft for charging springs for closing the circuit breaker contacts. Ordinarily, the springs are charged by a double reduction motor which from the cost standpoint is undesirable. A single reduction motor having a lower cost would be adequate, but the use of such a motor is limited because of the lower available torque. Moreover, heretofore the charging motor actually charges the springs only during one quarter of its turn, whereby three quarters of the turn involves idling or wasted energy.